CMS-01 Transient Gundam
CMS-01 Transient Gundam (aka Transient Gundam or Transient) is a prototype all-purpose mobile suit developed by the company CondorWorks Machine Systems and Robot Works. The machine is piloted by test pilot Robert Ferret. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Transient Gundam is a prototype mobile suit developed by CondorWorks as a testbed for the viability of a multi-armor mobile suit for the future. Development began in the year AD 2030, and reached the final stages in AD 2043. The era of manufacturing presented multiple problems for the development team, primarily in the energy field: as ultra-compact fusion had not been developed, the Transient was forced to rely on the fission of uranium for power generation. The Transient Gundam's primary distinguishing feature is its ability to change its armor configurations among three pre-set armor sets. The Transient-Blue set is built for high speed missions and is lightly armored; Transient-Orange is designed for close-quarters combat and high manueverability; and Transient-Green is built for giving and taking large amounts of damage. Transient Gundam is powered by a conventional nuclear fission reactor, due to the date of production. The reactor is shielded by 3 cm of lead, overall increasing the weight of the mobile suit. Energy condensers in the mobile suit allow Transient to generate beams, like beam sabers and the like. The propulsion system is a pair of large vernier, denoted as the thruster flanges. The flanges consist of an intake at the top of the flange (part of the bottom of the flange) and an opening piece on the top of the flange that opens up to regulate the rate of propulsion. The intake pulls in hydrogen molecules, and energy from the reactor combusts the hydrogen to create thrust, which is compressed further and channeled through the end of the flanges. This is a disadvantage, as there is too little combustable material in space for Transient to operate at its full potential. Transient's combat style is reflected by which set of armor that the suit is currently equipped with. Variants ;*Transient-Blue :Transient-Blue's style is more of a hit-and-run style, using its greater speed and lighter armor to avoid being hit. The beam vulcans and beam rifle are lighter armament, but any heavy arms or armor are sacrificed for speed. Furthermore, the TB-afterburner boosts speed further by expelling energy straight from the condensers. ;*Transient-Orange :Transient-Orange's fighting style reflects high agility and close combat. This armor is equipped with multiple blades, all of which can be used at any time. There are no additional range weapons on this armor. The TO-agility kit expells energy straight from the energy condensers from many verniers on the pack to accelerate quickly in any direction. ;*Transient-Green :Transient-Green's fighting style is a heavy barrage. It contains two hand-held beam bazookas, two hyper cannons and many missile pods, and has very heavy armor to take large amounts of damage. The TG-shield system wraps around the body of the mobile suit and connects in the front to effectively cover and protect the machine, while still being able to fire the hyper cannons on the shoulders. Transient-Green is not very fast and not very manueverable, but this is compensated by the heavy armor. Armament ;*Transient-Null : ;*2 x Vulcan Cannons :When not equipped with any armor, the head-mounted Vulcan cannons are the Transient's primary ranged weapon. These weapons fire standard 20 mm rounds at 3000 rounds per minute. ;*2 x Beam Sabers :The two beam sabers are the primary melee weapons of the Transient when unarmored. They are stored on the leg skirt armor. Transient-Blue armor package ;*4 x Beam Vulcans :Mounted on the forearm armor of the Transient-Blue are two 20 mm beam Vulcan cannons. These cannons maintain the same rate of fire as the head-mounted Vulcans, carry slightly greater impact, and are a moderate source of energy consumption. ;*1 x Beam Rifle :The Transient-Blue carries a mid-output beam rifle for primary use in ranged engagements. It is stored on the left thruster flange in a special compartment. ;*1 x Transient Katana :The Transient-Blue's primary melee weapon, the Transient Katana is a physical blade stored in the right thruster flange in a special compartment. The Katana can be transferred to the Orange armor by means of a secondary scabbard that the Katana is stored in. ;*1 x Anti-Beam Shield :The Transient-Blue carries an anti-beam MS shield for defense. Transient-Orange armor package ;*1 x Transient Blade :The Transient Blade is the Transient-Orange's primary melee weapon. It is attached to the right arm armor, and folds out in two sides to form a complete blade, smilar in fashion to the GN-001 Exia. The blade is super-hardened to withstand cuting through heavy armor. ;*1 x Transient Claw :This gripper-like weapon folds out to grasp enemy mobile suits, mobile armors, or other vehicles. It can also fold into an anti-beam shield for defense. ;*2 x Elbow Blades and 2 x Knee Blades : ;*1 x Transient Katana : Transient-Green armor package ;*2 x Beam Bazookas :The Transient-Green carries two Beam Bazookas for ranged combat. These high-output weapons can tear through most armor. The bazookas are stored on the thruster flanges. ;*2 x Beam Hyper Cannons :The Beam Hyer Cannons are the Transient-Green's secondary ranged weapons. These cannons have an even greater output than the Beam Bazookas, but have a long recharge and cooldown. These are the only weapons that can operate when the TG shield is up. The Hyper Cannons are located on the shoulders, and fold back when not in use. ;*8 x Missile Launchers :The Transient-Green has eight missile pods scattered throughout its body: Two on each leg, one on each arm, and two on the torso. Each pod can unleash a salvo of eight homing missiles three times, for a total of 192 missiles onboard.